vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Smoke and Mirrors
and |singers = CYBER DIVA |producers = Jayn (music, mix, lyrics, video) * Luna (illustration) |links = }} Background "Smoke and Mirrors" is an original CYBER DIVA song. In it, it is about a girl who is in denial about a break up with her lover and warns him about the new woman he's found, claiming her to be a "temptress" who "wants to steal his soul". In the end, she takes the matter into her own hands and kills the girl, saying that her "body and soul always belonged to him". Succeeding versions |title = Jayn's Version |category = Succeeding version, Human cover |yt_id = D5KGbxNTDB8 |sc_id = littlejayneycakes/smoke-and-mirrors-jayn |author = Jayn (vocals, music, mix, lyrics, video), Luna (illustration)}} Lyrics I never meant to call you out I've always seen behind your smoke and mirrors Oh, sweetheart, please don't yell at me It really isn't hard to see, the truth that's rotting underneath Why weren't you honest from the start? You know, I've always thought she must have liked you She's just a temptress, don't you know? She'll say she loves you, even though She only wants to steal your soul I'll save you You said you'd always be my friend That we'd get married when we both got older I'd never heard those words before You made me long for something more But then she tried to steal your love What's with that look? Do you really think I'm out of line tonight? Stop calling her name If you play my game She may just make it out alive I love you I'm not, asking much, just give me your heart And put no one else above me Go on, say you love me Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one Without you, my life means nothing So just say you love me tonight And if you lie, this poor girl will have to die I'm sorry that I lost my cool As you can see here, I've been very busy I found her number in your phone Asked her to meet me here alone So we could talk, just one on one What's with that look? Do you really think I'm taking this too far? All you have to do is swear that you'll be true And I will let her go right now Just don't lie No, I won't fall for this again I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors I know you love me deep inside Your simply caught up in her lie So I will cut you free myself I'm not asking much, just give me your heart and put no one else above me Please, just say you love me Take my hands in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one Without you, my life means nothing So just say you love me C'mon, what's the problem? Quit your crying, be a man Surely, she couldn't mean that much Let me give you my love Take my soul, my heart and body Yes, I give it all to you And if you still won't accept it You're gonna regret it I hate to play these games But you're driving me insane Won't you tell me that you'll stay Now that she's not in the way? Gallery Smoke and Mirrors single cover art.jpg|Cover art of the song Smoke and Mirrors_cover art.jpg External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA